Enter The Legends
by PICKLZDADRUMMER
Summary: 9 teens stumble their way into a world of power and wonder as they become the newest team of Power Rangers. set post Jungle Fury but pre RPM
1. A LEGENDARY POWER

A LEGENDARY POWER (Prologue)

{Extremely long author's note: Okay first off let me get all the crediting out of the way. Credit for power rangers the series and original concept go to all owners both present and former which include but are not limited to: Saban, Disney and Jetix and anyone else I'm missing. The Dillinger escape plan is in fact a real band (in fact go check them out they ROCK!) so their name belongs to them and no one else. The story line, characters and everything else in this story however are original! So if you want to use them ask permission first but makes no guarantees. Finally for anyone who has read any of the Kaylee series (written by Lily Hanson and Always Have A Little Faith); if you find the characters to be very similar in name and characterization it is because the Kaylee series was a huge inspiration for me. I also know the authoresses personally. Many of the Kaylee series characterize people they know in real life (hint hint: I'm Dustin ) so many of my characters are also based on my friends therefore share traits with certain Kaylee series characters. Thanks again for reading be sure to comment if you want more because without reviews I'm less likely to post! Now without further disruption please read on!}

The Gods must pity us. We have a habit of letting history repeat itself. They say curiosity killed the cat; well apparently it's killed us a few times as well. We don't seem to learn that digging up old ancient secrets is not a good idea especially when that secret pertains to something representing great power. We keep saying that we are getting better about things like that yet; our desensitized lives force us to not believe that any of these things can be true. That evil is just an ideal created by Hollywood to give us a clear sense of right and wrong, since we seem too stupid to figure it out on our own. Well we always have been and always will be wrong.

-A LEGENDARY POWER-

"Dr. Brown, shall we open it up?" the man asked.

"Why, of course this has only been the findings of a life time's worth of research." A man holding a strange box looked up at the former.

He slowly lifted the lid on the strange looking black box. It didn't seem very glamorous for being the chest supposedly holding the remains of an ancient god. Then again the ancient world wasn't very advanced, so this bland looking box could easily be explained. As the lid became fully open a sudden flash of bright light hit the men's eyes blinding them and just as quickly as it arrived it disappeared. The room had emptied. The men were gone, vanished into thin air. A dark, tall, slender figure stepped forward from the shadows.

-A LEGENDARY POWER-

"Hey, Artie! Did we get in that new CD shipment in yet? I've been bugging to get the new Dillinger Escape Plan album!" A young looking man shouted to the back of a store as he carried a tray of food.

"It should be in tomorrow Bryden you still have to be patient my boy." A man obviously named Artie responded from back in a storage closet.

"God damn you're impatient Bryden." A girl wearing the same uniform as the boy told him from across a few dining tables with customers seated at them.

"Okay, one; whatever you say and two; how many times do I have to tell you guys to stop calling me by my full name? Artie you get a free pass this time because you sign my checks but Kelly-Ann; how long have you known me?" Bryden responded to both.

"We've known each other about four years now and sorry ill remember to call you by your nickname." Kelly-Ann Answered.

"And what is that nickname Kelly?" Bryden asked her, cupping a hand to his ear.

"I know you love to tell me so I'll play along. What is it oh mighty and powerful one?" She answered mockingly, continuing on her rounds of the various tables.

"My name...is...BC!" He said in almost comical superhero fashion.

-A LEGENDARY POWER-

"Finally I am free from captivity; I will find the nine god powers and build my empire!" The tall dark figure spoke to himself.

"But first, I must raise the dark council of the nine for they will be crucial in my success." He continued in the dark.

"_Rise as nine but live as one."_

"_Only exist to blot out the sun"_

"_Take the lamb"_

"_We are the wolves"_

"_Sow the seeds and watch it bloom"_

Suddenly nine pedestals with similar boxes to the one that held this dark figure rose from the ground. Each one of them boar a different symbol; the boxes opened up as light spurt forth from them. In the aftermath of this event the boxes disappeared leaving nine dark hooded and cloaked figures who turned to the figure who had set them free and spoke collectively:

"Xeos, we are here to serve at your command."

-A LEGENDARY POWER-

"Hey BC, Kelly, our shift is over you guys ready to go?" a girl bearing a strange resemblance to Kelly-Ann spoke from behind the counter near the records and CDs kept in this store.

"Really? Sweet let's get the hell out of here the others are waiting for us at the movies!" BC answered immediately dropping the rag he was using to wipe the tables.

"Alright well I can see you're ready whatever I'm not waiting up for Kelly again so let's jet!"The young girl spoke as she hopped over the counter only to hit the floor slip and fall catching herself partially on a nearby table and partially in Bryden's arms.

"Seriously you have to stop doing that next time I might not be here to catch you." Bryden scolded the girl.

"Oh, BC you are always going to be there, hell if it weren't for me and the rest of your friends you would never leave this place! You eat free and get a discount on CDs what else do you need?" she asked him.

"You make a good argument Karly. You know what fuck the movies I'll stay here!" Bryden told Karly confidently.

"Oh no you don't come on the others are waiting." Karly grabbed BC by the arm and began dragging him away.

"Hey wait up you guys that isn't cool" Kelly shouted as she ran after the two.

-A LEGENDARY POWER-

"Martin, please for the love all things close to human unlike your sub-human, unintelligent self; pull those god damned straws out of your nose! You are not a walrus!" Alice told the boy next to her as she buried her face in her hands.

"I think it's pretty funny Martin why don't you keep them in until Kelly and the others get here." Another young man told him.

"Oh stuff it Craig! Don't encourage the boy that is the last thing he needs."A second girl told the boy.

"Leave him be Melanie. He's just having some fun that's what we're here for right?"A young man told the girl walking up to the group holding a tray of drinks.

"Hey Marc, where is Joey? It's nice having a drink and all but I'm hungry." Alice asked Marc the boy who brought the drinks over.

"Did anyone say snacks?" Joey said sneaking up on Alice.

"Holy crap! You scared the living shit out of me!" Alice shouted nearly falling off her chair.

"Okay, so we are now just waiting for BC, Karly and Kelly then we're good right?" Martin asked with the straws still stuffed in his nose.

"What do you mean waiting for us?" Karly asked as the former three walked up to the group.

"Hey nice look Martin, the straws really compliment your outfit!" BC told his friend.

"Get those out of your nostrils you idiot brain damage is something you cannot afford." Kelly told the boy pulling out the straws and tossing them aside.

"Aww man, but I was just having some fun." Martin sighed pulling his girlfriend into a hug.

"Okay now that we're all here we can go in and find some decent seats to watch the movie in." Joey spoke aloud calling the attention of the nine teens.

"Killer then let's go!" BC said taking the final word and decision for the group.

-A LEGENDARY POWER-

"Hey, poo poo head pass the popcorn!" Karly whispered to Martin.

"I'm not poo poo head." He whined back at her.

"Shut up poo poo head and stop touching my sister." She whipered.

"Kelly, make her stop." Martin asked his girlfriend.

"Both of you shut up I'm trying to enjoy the movie now just give her the popcorn." Kelly scolded her boyfriend.

A resounding shushing sound arose in the theatre indicating to the teens that they really should keep quiet.

"What the hell? That scene wasn't in the graphic novel." Joey whispered to Bryden and Kelly.

"Yeah, he isn't supposed to get that power until the third story." Bryden observed.

"Totally that is so lame." Kelly agreed.

"Hey everybody and Dumb dumb..." Karly whispered to her friends.

"I'm not Dumb dumb." Martin attempted to interrupt.

"...The geek squad is being a bunch of super nerds again who wants to go sit somewhere else?"

The three gave the rest of the group an angry look as they all zipped their lips and went back to staring at the screen.

-A LEGENDARY POWER-

Somewhere deep below the surface a man sits at a large number of computer screens while another sits in a throne a couple feet behind.

"Master Zale, I have detected a disturbance my readings show that lord Xeos is back." The man at the computer spoke.

"Quickly then T.L. alert Tina it's time she brought us her recruits for this is a dark day. This is the day we have been preparing for."

The man at the computer grabbed a radio of some sort and spoke into it.

"Tina are you there?" T.L. asked

"Yes T.L. what is it?" Tina answered

"We have a problem, gather up your team because the worst has happened." He told her sternly.

"Understood tell Master Zale he can count on me." She told him before cutting off communication.

"Hey Tina baby, were you talking to me?" A man said poking his head through the doorway.

"No Artie honey must've just been your imagination." She calmly replied.

-A LEGENDARY POWER-

"Xeos oh great one..." the lone hooded creature spoke with multiple voices at once.

"What is it number three?" The evil overlord asked.

"We believe it would be best to send an attack force of spores into the city to find the powers as we have sensed their presence in this place." The nine voices spoke through the one member.

"Good plan send in a battalion of spores." The commander told them.

"As you wish master." The nine voices echoed.

-A LEGENDARY POWER-

Suddenly a bunch of screams burst through the theatre's surround sound.

"What the hell was that?" Melanie asked turning her head to the door just in time to see a group of creatures running into the theatre. The creatures had a very human like form but possessed a more lizard like head and had claws for hands. They wore silver plated body armour and each one carried a pair of short swords.

"What are those things?" Joey asked frightened.

"I don't know and I really don't plan on sticking around to find out!" Martin shouted running for the emergency exit his friends close in tail.

As they exited the building they found themselves face to face another larger group of the creatures all of them snarling and snickering most menacingly.

"Guys one question, do any of you know what these are or how to fight them?" Marc asked.

"No but I really wish I did at the moment." Joey turned telling him.

"Well it's been nice knowing you all." Alice told them.

"GET AWAY FROM THEM" a voice shouted from atop the roof of the theatre.

Everyone looked up to find the source of the voice and the teens were surprised to see Tina, the girlfriend of the man who owned their favourite hangout/place of employment.

"Tina, what the hell are you doing up there?" Kelly asked the woman.

"Yeah why would anyone want to hang out on a roof for no reason it's kind of dumb." Karly added gaining signature glares from all of her friends.

"Just stand aside and I will protect you." Tina told them jumping down from the roof to dispatch of the odd creatures.

"You guys have to come with me." Tina turned telling the teens after knocking out the last of the beasts.

"First Tina, seriously what is going on here? Where did you learn to kick ass like that?" BC asked her.

"I will explain later but it is imperative that you come with me." She told him.

-A LEGENDARY POWER-

"Where are we going Tina?" Craig asked the woman.

"You will understand soon enough Craig for now just follow me." She answered.

They soon arrived at an abandoned home near the edge of town they had seen countless more groups of the strange creatures but ignored them keeping on their path. The house had nothing special about it. It was tiny and old and worn down.

"Nice looking dump, now why are we here?" Martin asked Tina impatiently.

"You are here because it is your destiny." She responded calmly moving up the front steps to the porch.

"Okay, now she is speaking in vague terms about destiny. Am I the only one sensing a bad karma vibe on this one guys?" Bryden asked looking around at his friends.

'Well shit, she's dragged us this far somehow I think leaving now might upset her so whatever let's follow the crazy riddle lady!" Marc told the group. They all nodded and followed Tina in to the house. What they found inside was nothing but a trap door leading to a staircase going downward into a basement where they could see light.

"Now we are being led into a basement in an abandoned home by a lady speaking in riddles and it is raising no red flags in anyone's head but mine?" Bryden spoke aloud to himself.

"Shut up BC!"Kelly-Ann told him harshly.

"Got it zipping the lips now, quiet as a mouse, you won't hear a word out of..."

"SHUT UP BC!" the group shouted in unison.

"Okay."

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to legend defender headquarters." Tina told the teens drawing the attention back to her.

"Welcome to what?" Melanie asked her.

"Legend defender headquarters" She repeated.

"I heard that part but what is it?"

"It's a state of the art lair for lack of a better term." A man sitting in front of a group of computers told them.

"Yeah, Yeah very nice now who the fuck are you?" Kelly-Ann asked the man.

"The name is T.L. my friends your tech guru, your eye in the sky, the man with the plan...Actually you know what; what I do is a long story so I'll let Tina explain it." He answered.

"Okay before we explain why we have been dragged here. Please explain what is going on out there on the streets what were those weird lizard things?" Marc asked.

"That is what she is trying to explain to you, now shut up and listen!" A voice shouted as a very large man with long flowing white hair and a beard walked in to the room.

The teens all jumped up simultaneously, startled by the large man. This was getting beyond weird for them. Their boss/friends girlfriend saved them from being mauled by giant lizard people then dragged them to an underground lair in an abandoned home where they met some odd guy named T.L. and now some big goliath of a man just barged into the room.

"As annoying as it's getting to ask...And you are?" Alice asked the stocky figure.

"My name is master Zale and I will be your trainer..."

"Our trainer?" Karly asked.

"Damnit Zale they don't know that much yet now they are even more confused thanks!" Tina told the man.

"Oh, sorry Damn, I'm always getting ahead of myself I just can't help it"

"It's okay Master just leave it to me for now."

Tina turned to the teens to explain to them everything they wanted to know

"Okay before I start remember don't interrupt me because I'm only explaining all of this once." She told them.

"Okay."The teens responded in unison.

-A LEGENDARY POWER-

``An extremely long time ago there was a society, and this society needed a government so they decided to ask the gods for a little help. The gods gave powers to ten men. These men were to become Demi-gods; rulers of the society thinking with ten minds and speaking with one voice. They were the ultimate thinking pool essentially. These men were spread out across the vast territory of the society in fact much of today`s folklore including many ancient gods and Demi-gods that you may recognize are based on these men. The problem was that power had an odd way of corrupting people; actually it still does but whatever. The man with the god power of Thunder became hungry for more power and as he did so did the other nine, turning from peaceful intelligent minds creating the perfect government to bloodthirsty tyrants. In this dark hour for humanity a great warrior was sent to trap each of the gods and lock them away for all time he was also asked to strip them of their god powers while he was at it. He successfully captured the first nine but for years he was unable to destroy their leader, Xeos, the thunder Demi-god. He eventually did outsmart Xeos and capture him but was unable to steal his powers. These evil men had been locked away for ages until yesterday when some random archaeologists set him free allowing him to set free the other nine so that they could attempt to take back their powers and enslave the world. Those evil lizard things are called spores they are the minions sent out to do the dirty work for Xeos and the nine. Now throughout the ages the god powers were kept just in case this should happen one day. For years Zale, the man you see before you, the man who originally defeated the nine and Xeos has defended them and waited for this. He decided the best way to combat these demons once known as good men was to give the powers to nine people best displaying the qualities to defend them. And those people are you."

"Wow well that explains a lot... kind of." Martin said.

"Okay well long story short, there are a bunch of evil dudes and we apparently have to fight them which brings me to my question how are we going to do this?" Karly asked.

"You will take the powers and use them to defend the earth from these men and defend the powers."

"And this is going to work because?"

"You will become Power Rangers."


	2. BECOMING A RANGER

BECOMING A RANGER

"The who with the whats now?" Marc asked stunned

"Power Rangers? HAHAHA! You have got to be kidding me!" Martin added.

The group of nine teens began to laugh hysterically at this seemingly ridiculous prospect.

"What is so funny?"

"Well I'm sorry but Tina I think they need to stick you in a padded room the power rangers never come to Canada they hang out in America and Japan." Karly told Tina.

"Well that may be true up until now." T.L. told the teens.

"So you are saying we are going to have to wear tight fitting multi coloured spandex and go around kicking general butt and saying really cheesy things?" Kelly-Ann asked.

"Aside from the cheesy thing, yeah pretty much I mean you can use cheesy one liners but it's not mandatory." T.L. told them.

"WOW! THAT. IS. PURE. AWESOMENESS!" BC shouted above his friends.

"Umm... Bryden?"Craig asked.

"Guys we get to become Power Rangers I've dreamt about this for ages like since I was a little kid and I saw the first few teams of Rangers on the news! We get to be costumed heroes!" Bryden told them.

"Yeah, same goes for me!" Karly followed backing up her friend.

"see they have the right idea guys." Tina told them. "Now wait here while I go get your morphers."

"Holy shit morphers!"Bryden and Karly yelled together excitedly as they jumped around happily.

"Now what exactly qualifies them for this?" Kelly whispered to her boyfriend.

"Okay here are they are." Tina said walking back into the room.

Marc reached out to grab one but not before Tina slapped his hand.

"NO TOUCHY!" She shouted at him.

"What the fuck I was just taking one."

"Yeah but can't you see that this one is not yours?"

"Actually no I really can't so yeah you tell me which one is mine so I don't get slapped again."

"Alright well let me give them to you."

She proceeded to pick up the watch that had been identified as a morpher. This one was red.

"Martin you will be the red Hydra legend Ranger."

Next a Blue one;

"Alice You shall be the blue Unicorn legend Ranger."

Then a yellow one;

"Kelly-Ann You shall take on the powers of the yellow Minotaur legend Ranger."

Then a Pink one;

"Melanie you will be the pink Valkyrie legend Ranger."

A green one;

"Karly you will be the green Dragon legend Ranger"

"Hey wait a minute wasn't the original green ranger the dragon ranger?" Karly asked

"Yeah but you aren't him and your weapons and powers and suit and even shade of green aren't the same."

"Oh ok thanks for clarifying."

Next she grabbed a black morpher;

"Bryden you will become the black Anubis legend Ranger."

Then a white one;

"Craig you will be the white Chimera legend Ranger"

She took an orange one;

"Marc you are the orange Gryphon legend Ranger."

And finally she grabbed a purple one;

"You Joey will be the purple Were-wolf legend Ranger."

The teens all stood around fiddling with their newly acquired morphers.

"Guys are sure this isn't a hoax I mean this looks like any normal watch."Joey asked his friends.

"Well there must be some way to activate it I mean the most recent American team had sunglasses." Bryden told his friends.

"Whatever so how do you work this thing then?" Kelly-Ann asked.

"You press the button in the bottom right corner of the watch and shout: Legend Ranger Power Up." T.L. told them.

"And what do we need to do for our signature powering up dance or do we get to invent it? I love those things." Bryden asked.

"Actually...Those aren't really necessary I honestly could not explain to you why they do that it's kind of stupid." T.L. answered him.

"Oh, well in that case whatever I think I'll invent one just for shits and giggles."

"Oh, can I help?" Karly cheered excitedly.

"Guys we have more serious matters to attend to like the fact that your city is being overrun by spores." Tina reminded them.

"Guys our situation just got worse." T.L. called from his computer.

On the screen appeared a creature resembling a crocodile but he had frying pans for hands it seemed and a long mane and tail like a horse.

"What exactly is that thing?" Alice asked Tina.

"A victim of Chuck Norris!" Marc shouted.

"Shut up Marc." The team told him.

"That is a general they usually lead the spore armies during battle. I know they may look utterly ridiculous but they are quite dangerous so be careful." Tina told them.

"Now get out there and kick some bad guy butt!" T.L. called to the team.

"Alright guys let's go!" BC and Karly shouted at once.

-BECOMING A RANGER-

Out on the streets the teens had found that mass chaos had ensued. There were spores running the streets terrorizing the population of the small Canadian city of Isis. The new team of rangers moved through the streets searching for the general. For the time being they remained unmorphed.

"Warriors come out to play-ee-ay..." BC shouted clanging to empty bottles together.

"BC what are you doing?" Kelly-Ann asked him.

"Sorry I've always wanted to use that in conversation."

"Well well what do we have here?" The general pondered aloud stepping around the corner with a battalion of spores at his side.

"We, are the people who are going to kick your tail from here to hell!" Marc responded to the monster.

"Actually that was a rhetorical question but thanks for clearing things up."

"You're welcome I guess."

"Enough of this time to cook this croc!" Bryden shouted.

"BC no one liners please." Alice pleaded with her friend.

"Alright guys let's Ranger up!"

"BC for Christ sake! Shut up already!"

"Legend Ranger Power Up!" Bryden and Karly shouted together.

"Woah! Morphinominal!" BC said observing his new outfit."

"BC Fuck off!" The team shouted although only he and Karly were Morphed.

"What the hell are you supposed to be?" The monster questioned breaking up the moment for the team.

"A Power Ranger!" Bryden answered the monster.

"Uh-huh yeah anyways, get them spores."

Bryden and Karly engaged the spores in battle doing quite well fighting back to back and defending each other.

"Well... Seeing as this isn't just a weird dream I say we go help them what do you guys think?" Kelly asked the other rangers.

"May as well what else are we going to do with these things?" Joey answered.

"Legend Ranger Power Up!" The team shouted morphing into their suits as Karly and BC regrouped with their team.

"Guys I think it's time for a roll call!" Bryden said. "Martin you go first."

"Umm actually how about you and Karly go first since you seem to know what you're doing we'll follow your lead."

"Black Anubis Legend Ranger!"

"Green Dragon Legend Ranger!"

"Yellow Minotaur Legend Ranger!"

"Orange Gryphon Legend Ranger!"

"Blue Unicorn Legend Ranger!"

"White Chimera Legend Ranger!"

"Purple Were-Wolf Legend Ranger!"

"Pink Valkyrie Legend Ranger!"

"Red Hydra Legend Ranger!"

"Okay , I have a question." Martin told the team.

"How come if we have never done this before did we know exactly how to do that roll call?"

"Because the morphers implant a few nano-bots in your skin which give you the knowledge you need to use the suits." T.L. told them over the communication link.

"Okay, one when there is a built in com-link warn us before using it and two that makes no sense." Joey told T.L..

"Okay sorry I know this may seem impossible to grasp but its true now start saving the city."

"Alright guys let's fry this monster!" Bryden shouted to the team.

"BC I swear if you use one more cheesy one liner, spores will be the last of your worries." Kelly-Ann threatened her friend.

The teens fought valiantly against the spores and held their own well especially for their first fight. Seeing as none of them were actually trained in any kind of martial art; they dispatched with the last of the spores and regrouped in front of the general.

"Well then you guys are pretty strong I can see but there is no way you could ever take me on, even if there are nine of you."

"Hey yeah there are nine of us!" Karly noticed.

"Hey mister computer guy, isn't nine a few too many rangers for a core team isn't there usually like three or five?" She continued.

"Well, you see, there are nine god powers so nine rangers to defend them." T.L. responded.

"Alright right guys let's do this together!" Bryden told his team.

"Okay that is it BC come here so I can strangle the spandex loving life out of you!" Kelly-Ann hollered angrily at BC chasing him off down the street leaving only seven rangers.

"Okay whatever guys they will be back until then let's take care of big ugly here." Martin told the team.

The rangers took off in the monster's direction. Alice was the first to attempt to take a shot at the beast but was unsuccessful as it smacked her fist away and knocked her to the ground. Martin and Melanie were the next two to attempt with simultaneous jumping kicks but neither one of them hit their mark unfortunately. The next two were Joey and Marc who both also failed to hit the monster as they were also thrown to the ground. Then Karly and Craig gave it a try, also failing to land a shot on it

"BC, Kelly we could use some help here." Martin called over the com-link.

"We're on our way follow my lead these suits surely have weapons and we are going to need them." He told his friend.

As he and Kelly-Ann came running around the corner BC called for his weapon.

"Blades of Anubis!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. Suddenly two scimitars appeared in his hands as he took a leap towards the monster slicing at him with both swords at full force.

"Whip of the Dragon!" Karly proceeded to call following BC's lead. She then brought the whip around and caught it around the monster's leg pulling it out from under him and tripping the monster

"Hammer Axe of the Minotaur!" Kelly Yelled from behind the first two bringing out a large weapon which was half battle axe and half battle hammer. She brought it down on the monster's chest effectively flooring him.

Then the nine teens regrouped looking at their stunned foe as he attempted to rise for another round.

"Let's put em' together now guys!" BC called to the team.

"BC what did I say about those god damned one liners?" Kelly growled.

"Sorry I can't help it."

The rest of the team began to start calling out their weapons.

"Throwing Knives of the Hydra!"

"Bow of the Unicorn!"

"Claymore of the Gryphon!"

"Claws of the Were-Wolf!"

"Spear of the Valkyrie!"

"Tonfa of the Chimera!"

The team took their weapons forming them together as best as they could.

" Okay so what do we want to call this thing guys?" Karly asked.

"How about the Legend Blaster?" Craig suggested.

"Well it sounds about as lame and cheesy as everything else about being a ranger so let's roll with it." Marc said.

"Legend Blaster it is..." Bryden said. "Now where was I? Oh yes, Martin on the count of three shout Legend Blaster Fire. Everyone else, we have to join in at fire." He continued to explain.

"Okay sounds good." Martin said.

"Legend Blaster..."

"FIRE!"

The ensuing blast was a raging ball of fire that hit the monster charring it to the bone. That is if it even had bones.

"Nice job guys! We've done our job now let's go back to base."

-BECOMING A RANGER-

Back at the base they found T.L., Tina and the larger man from earlier awaiting them. They had yet to be properly introduced to the man.

"Great job Rangers, By the Way this is Master Zale your mentor." Tina told the still morphed rangers.

"You have done well Rangers but there are still many battles to come we will have to wait for Xeos and the nine to show their faces so that we can eliminate them. That means we will have to fight many more monsters."

"Yeah I hate to break the whole yay we won our first fight moment but we haven't." T.L. interrupted the group.

"What happened?" Craig asked.

"Ten Dollars Says he grew to building size!" Karly shouted.

"You're on!" Bryden challenged his friend.

"Sorry Bryden but you owe Karly ten dollars." T.L. told BC.

"Shit well then guys let's hit the zords!"

"Wait, you know about the zords?"

"Yeah duh! Ultimate fan-boy here, every team of rangers has zords!"

"Guys just remember there are nine of you so you will be forming up into three megazords. Craig, you will be with Marc and Joey. Alice and Kelly-Ann you will work with Martin. Finally, Melanie, you will work with Bryden and Karly."

"Awesome well rangers let's get in those zords and roast this beast!" Bryden announced.

"Oh my god you are incorrigible!" Kelly-Ann shouted punching BC in the arm.

-BECOMING A RANGER-

"Alright guys I know we have all been sceptical about this but we all have to admit, these zords kick some serious ass!" Joey said

"Agreed but I think it's time we joined them together if we want to take this thing down." Bryden responded.

"Got it let's do it guys!" Joey shouted.

Joey pulled his zord up alongside Craig's and Marc's. The three slowly but surely connected their zords. The were-wolf claws that make up his zord became the arms. The Wings and body on both Craig's Chimera zord and Marc's Gryphon formed the rest of the zord.

"Legend Megazord" The three teens called together.

Next, Alice, Kelly-Ann and Martin pulled their zords along side each other. Kelly's Minotaur zord's arms and legs tucked into it's body allowing Alice's unicorn zord to form the arms and, Martin's Hydra zord to form the Legs and weapons.

"Mythic Megazord" They chanted in unison.

Next it was Bryden, Melanie and Karly's turn.

"Wait, a minute. How do we do this?" Bryden asked.

"T.L. didn't you say these suits were supposed to teach us how to do this?" Melanie asked before anyone could answer BC's question.

"Well I'm detecting a malfunction of that nano- bot so you guys are going to have to try this manually."

"Well this is sure going to go well." Melanie sighed.

The three rangers attempted to put together their megazord on their own; yet the end result however did not match a proper zord.

"Guys I don't think this is right..." Karly murmured to her co-pilots.

"Why do we have a head for our foot?" Melanie asked.

"Guys why do you have an arm there... EWWW..." Kelly wrinkled her nose in disgust though no one could see it under the suit.

"Look just leave us behind we will figure it out." Bryden told his team mates.

"You heard him, let's go!" Martin shouted shifting the joystick forward making the legs sprint forward.

"Martin, what the hell? Slow down, we can't hit anything like this!"

"WOOOOO"

"Martin!"

"WOOOOOOOO"

"God Damn it! Seriously we are going to crash and die!"

So as Joey, Craig and Marc's megazord engaged the enemy Martin and his team could do nothing but run in circles with no chance of hitting their target. Karly, Melanie and Bryden however were still trying to figure out how to put together theirs.

"Holy craps watch where you're swinging!" Marc shouted as the Mythic megazord nearly smashed it's fist into it's ally.

"Sorry" Kelly-Ann muttered sheepishly over the com-link.

"Guys we could really use some real help here." Joey called panicked.

"Hey, what does this button do?" Karly asked aloud.

When she pressed the button; a massive laser shot out of the arm sticking out of their (almost) megazord's crotch area, blasting straight at the monster just ahead of them. The blast immediately incinerated and crumpled into a pile of ash in the street.

"Woah...That Was Awesomeness! " Karly uttered amazed at what she had done.

"Let me do it again! Let me do it again!"

"No Karly the monster is already dead." Kelly-Ann told her quietly.

"Awww... you're no fun. Fun Wrecker!"

"Good job rangers, report back to base." T.L.'s voice came in over the headset.

-BECOMING A RANGER-

"Bravo rangers you succeeded in your first zord battle despite some setbacks. We will work on fixing the suits and giving you guys some extra training but for now it is imperative you go back to your lives as they were do not let anyone know of what is transpiring here not even Artie I am aware that he is my boyfriend but you have to keep him ignorant for his own good." Tina told the rangers as they stood before their new mentors.

"Fair enough, you guys can count on us." Joey told them.

"Now that was truly the most exceptional thing ever!" Bryden proclaimed.

"Yeah I want to hit that button again!" Karly added.

"Oh, yeah definitely that was cool!"

The teens left their new underground hideout making their way to their respective homes relishing in their secret and awaiting the call for their next mission.

-BECOMING A RANGER-

"Damn! My general failed! Damn these teens they hold the god powers, we will have to eliminate them to get the powers back!" Xeos Cursed.

"Do not worry master we will eliminate them at any cost." The Nine hooded creatures whispered harshly.

"I swear that I will get those powers and when I do, I will enslave this world!" Xeos Bellowed Darkly.


End file.
